poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan and Mata Nui vs. Tirek and Tuma
This is how Ryan and Mata Nui vs. Tirek and Tuma goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle: The Legend Reborn. see Ryan and Mata Nui walk past the two Voroxs Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse us. and Mata Nui walk up to face Tuma and Tirek Tuma: Yes... So brave. gulps and looks at Tuma Tuma: I hoped all the Glatorian will come. But, it seems, they're even bigger cowards then I thought! Skrall cheer Ryan F-Freeman: I think we haven't said our names. I'm Ryan. Student of Primus and the Prime-prince of Friendship. Tuma: I hoped the Princess of Friendship would also come. But it seems, she's an even bigger coward like the Princess of the Sun, the Princess of the Moon, and the Princess of Love than I thought! Skrall cheer Ryan F-Freeman: I think you are Tuma. Skrall leader. Tuma: Everyone knows that. Ryan F-Freeman: Eather am I a madman. Or would I like to join the winning side? Skrall cheer for what Ryan said Tuma: Either he's a madman or he'd like to join the winning side?! Skrall cheer for what Tuma said Ryan F-Freeman: That's what I said. Tuma: I know, but I made it sound better. Ryan F-Freeman: That could work. his Keyblade Tuma: Which is it? Ryan F-Freeman: Mata Nui and I are here to fight for our friends freedom. Me against Tirek, Tuma. Mata Nui can fight you. Mata Nui: Wow. Ryan. You did act like me and Riku. Mata Nui: Unless the Skrall leader is the real coward. Skrall cheer Tuma: I'll enjoy tearing that fancy Keyblade from your dead hands! Ryan F-Freeman: How do you know about the Keyblade? Tuma: Ryvine and Xehanort told me about it. Mata Nui And I'm going to enjoy tearing that fancy mask from your face! Ryan F-Freeman: Well. I did get chosen by the Keyblade. Ok. So no cutting off body parts. Let's make that a rule. No below the belt. I think we can a good clean Glatorian fight. Shake? Tuma: Here at the Skrall Camp, there are no rules! But in the arena, those what I say goes! nods and shakes hands with Tuma Tirek: May the best Glatorians win. Ryan F-Freeman: And... let's fight. knocks Ryan off his feet Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch! Emmet: Cheater! Sci-Rianna: Kiina? Kiina: Dirty cheating Skrall! Berix: Hey, no fair! cheers for his Skrall as Ryan gets up Ryan F-Freeman: Guess I'm going easy on ya. out his Spiked Thornax launcher This will do. at Tuma dodges it and it hits Tirek Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Nice dodge. Guess this thing must be made from "Mississippi". laughs Get it? I missed you. Tirek: Let me at you, Prince Ryan! a Skrall and grab its sword Tuma: The prince is mine! Ryan F-Freeman: PRIME-prince. I got the Matrix in me. his Keybalde at Tuma knocks Ryan off his feet again Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch! Again? up You could give me a chance. kicks Ryan Berix: I can't watch. I can't watch, I can't watch! Mata Nui and Ryan are getting shredded! punches Mata Nui uses his saw shield to knock Ryan off his feet again Ryan F-Freeman: Youch! some sparks from Tuma's back Hmm. Sci-Rianna: Wait. Guys. I think Ryan is doing what Ackar and Ryantinal Prime taught us. Study you opponent and find its weakness. Emmet: Let's hope Ryan finds it fast now! Tuma: Did this pathetic weakling really believe he could bring down the mighty Tuma?! Ryan F-Freeman: Just be careful. Arrogants can knock down giants. Trust me! dodge Tuma's attack and hit Tuma's back with his Keyblade Tuma: What did you do?! Mata Nui: He knows. Ryan F-Freeman: his magic to pull the Skrall's shield and knocks it away Skrall: Scream Tuma: My shield! That shield was one of a kind! You owe me $17.00. Ryan F-Freeman: That's not your shield, idiot! You said, No rules. Didn't you? Now it's time to turn the tables! the Skrall's shield to knock Tuma down Tuma: I know what I said. I just don't listen to myself. gets up just as Ryan punches Tuma's back and tosses the Skrall's shield back to the Skrall Ryan and Tuma: Ouch! Tirek: I think I go to another world after this. Sci-Rianna: That's it! Guys! Ryan found a weak spot in Tuma's armor and now Ryan is using it against him! Emmet: We get it, Sci-Rianna. We could go to Paris after this. and Tuma clash blades Tuma: This cannot be! I am the mighty Tuma! Ryan F-Freeman: And I am the Prime-prince Ryan. Mata Nui: Come on, Ryan! Kick Tuma's butt! was about to attack but Tuma knocks Ryan's Thorax Launcher off his hand Ryan F-Freeman: Oh well. I think Ryantinal Prime did keep Twilight safe. then knocks Ryan's Keyblade to the ground Ryan F-Freeman: Two words: Anger Management. Tuma: angrier dodges Tuma's attack, grabs his Keyblade, and prepares to charge Ryan F-Freeman: Skrall leader, corner pocket! at Tuma Extreme KO! Tuma's back with his Keyblade Tuma: I... die...? No! is defeated. Tirek leaves the arena Ryan F-Freeman: Better luck next time, Tuma. Tuma's shield I claim Tuma's shield in victory! Free my friends! Nui hugs Ryan recovers and pats Ryan's head Ryan F-Freeman: You did well, Tuma. Tirek left with his honor intact. Tuma: Yes. Your skills are cool. I think... I could make you the Skrall leader. Ryan F-Freeman: You mean... Tuma: Yes. You are the new leader of the Skrall. Prince Ryan Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: I think Sci-Rianna can teach you about friendship. I felt brave at that fight. I don't know who the traitor is yet. Sci-Rianna: Yahoo! arrives while clapping slowly Metus: laughs I can always pick a winner. Now throw down your shield and your weapon. Ryan F-Freeman: Is that a joke? Metus: That's not a joke. Ryan F-Freeman: So. You are the traitor the whole time. his Keyblade turns back to himself Mata Nui: Save yourself, my friend. escapes Metus: Cursed insect! Sci-Rianna: You stupid coward! You think you can get away with it so you can sell us out to the Skrall? Kiina: What she said. Metus: Not a coward, Human Rianna. Just a good businessman. Mata Nui: You were the one who convinced them to unite. Metus: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: And you know about how my friends and I pony up? Metus: Yes, Ryan. When I saw Human Rarity, you, and Sunset pony up, Ryvine could let me have a spot as ruler of Equestria. Emmet: So you know about that? Ryan F-Freeman: We are the real ones that know. Berix: I know. Metus: What have you ever done for me? Emmet: Let me check. We trusted you! Sci-Rianna: OpThomas and our friends will tear you limb from limb for this! Kiina: Including the Glatorians! Metus: They still don't understand. Mata Nui: We are the only ones that know. Sci-Rianna: You will pay for what you did, Metus. Metus: Yes. And by the time the heroes realize it with the Glatorians, the battle will already be over. I win. the Skrall Finish them off! I have wasted my time here. I got to hurry back. Skrall Ryan F-Freeman: You guys don't kill us. I am your Skrall leader now. [The Skrall nod and kneel to Ryan Emmet: Huh? Tuma? Why are they bowing to Ryan? Tuma: He is the Skrall leader, Special. Sci-Rianna: Guess it's like the Insecticons to Twilight. Giving her the royal treatment. blushes and waves Ryan F-Freeman: I did have my standards as a Prime and a Skrall leader. Is there some armor for me? sees Skrall armor and puts it on Emmet: Whoa. Ryan F-Freeman: Now this is more like it. But I would turn the Skrall leadership to Tuma. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan